Question: Gabriela did 10 more sit-ups than Vanessa around noon. Vanessa did 23 sit-ups. How many sit-ups did Gabriela do?
Answer: Vanessa did 23 sit-ups, and Gabriela did 10 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $23 + 10$ sit-ups. She did $23 + 10 = 33$ sit-ups.